


Vulcans are never wrong

by Lianell



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Feels, Friendship, Get Together, M/M, Poor Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, papabear!Bones
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/pseuds/Lianell
Summary: Leonard věděl, že dnešní mise nedopadne dobře. Prostě věděl. Ne, že by byl jasnovidec, ale na téhle misi šel dolů i Jim. A to VŽDYCKY dopadne špatně. Většinou i katastrofálně, ale vždycky špatně. Buď se Jim zraní, nebo udělá nějakou koninu… a pak se zraní. Proto se Leonard už od rána chystal. A začal skleničkou něčeho, co Scotty vyrobil ve své zaručeně legální destilérce...





	1. Osvobozený vězeň?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/gifts).



> Vzniklo jako fluffatý dárek pro Sally, tak snad budeš spokojená. Měla ta být krátká jednorázovka, ale postavy se vzbouřily a začaly si dělat, co chtějí....
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: ani svět, ani postavy nevlastním, vytvořeno čistě pro zábavu...  
> P.P.S.: pokud najdete někde chybu, sem s ní a já jí dám!

Leonard věděl, že dnešní mise nedopadne dobře. Prostě věděl. Ne, že by byl jasnovidec, ale na téhle misi šel dolů i Jim. A to VŽDYCKY dopadne špatně. Většinou i katastrofálně, ale vždycky špatně. Buď se Jim zraní, nebo udělá nějakou koninu… a pak se zraní. Proto se Leonard už od rána chystal. A začal skleničkou něčeho, co Scotty vyrobil ve své zaručeně legální destilérce. 

Takže ho vůbec nepřekvapovala rostoucí bolest hlavy, když sledoval Jima, jak stojí na plošině transportéru a v náručí má něco, co vypadá jako medvídě. Až na to, že zmíněné medvídě má zuby jak šavlozubý tygr, lví ocas a snaží se olízat cokoli, co je v dosahu, což je momentálně Jimův obličej. A Jim nevypadal, že by mu to nějak vadilo… právě naopak, úplně zářil štěstím! Tohle nedopadne dobře. 

„No není rozkošný?“ rozplýval se Jim nad tvorem.

„Za prvé je to ona a za druhé…co to je?“ z Bonese mluvila čistá rezignace. 

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, ale je to strašně roztomilý!“ dál ochal Jim. „Bonesi…“

„Ne.“

„Ale vždyť ani nevíš, co…“ 

„Ne.“

„Booonesiii…“

„Ne.“ Jim začal trucovat a Leonard nikdy nevydrží dlouho vzdorovat. Zato ví, kdy je bitva prohraná. Ale ani on není bez trumfů! Nahlas si povzdechne a Jim se ihned rozjasní.

„Ale musí ti to schválit Spock.“ Eso v rukávu! Spock nikdy Jimovi nedovolí nic tak nelogického, jako je chlupatý šavlozubý mazlíček. Nikdy.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

„Kapitáne?“ ozvalo se nejistě od spojovacích dveří Jimovy kajuty. Ne, že by Spock zněl nejistě… na to je příliš Vulkánec.

„Ano, Spocku?“

„Proč na vaší posteli spí mládě sehlata?“

„Mládě čeho?“

„Sehlata, kapitáne. Konkrétně sehlatí samice.“

„To je to, co je?“ Jim se úplně rozzářil. „Není rozkošná?“ S tím se Jim zvedl a sedl si na postel vedle zvířete, které začal hned hladit. Soudě dle hlasitého předení to byla činnost příjemná na obou stranách.

„Vskutku… kapitáne. Což ale pořád nevysvětluje přítomnost zástupce ohroženého druhu ve vaší kajutě.“ Sehlati byli velmi oblíbení domácí mazlíčci na Vulkánu. Dnes je vše původně vulkánské na pokraji vyhynutí. Spock se na chvíli zahleděl do prázdna, jak se myšlenkami vrátil na Vulkán, po chvíli si ale vzpomněl kde je a rychle se vrátil celou svou pozorností do přítomnosti. Mezitím se kapitán stihl zcela usadit na posteli a sehlatí mládě měl přitulené k hrudi.

„Když jsme byli dole na planetě, tak jsem ji našel na tržišti. Byla zavřená v kleci! Nemohl jsem ji tam nechat… ne když se na mě podívala těma smutnýma vočičkama… viď zlatíčko. Žejo.“ Zbytek monologu byl věnovaný zvířeti v jeho klíně a Spockovi začínala celá situace docházet.

„A jak se dostala z té klece, kapitáne?“

„Noo…“

„Nechcete tím snad naznačit, že jste ji původnímu majiteli zcizil?“ Jak praví lidské přísloví, ‚naděje umírá poslední‘.

„Když ona tam byla nešťastná! Ta klec byla hrozně malá a on za ní chtěl strašnou sumu, nemohl jsem ji tam nechat!“ Spock si rozhodně nepovzdechl. Vulkánci nevzdychají, ale teď k tomu měla opravdu hodně blízko i jeho vulkánská polovina.

„A co teď s ní hodláte udělat, kapitáne?“ Spock se musí zeptat, i když už dávno propočítal Jimovu odpověď.

„No, myslel jsem, že…“ začal nejistě Jim.

„Víte, že pravidla nepovolují domestikované tvory na palubě.“

„Ale co s ní bude?“ Jim se na Spocka díval téměř vyděšeně.

„Pravděpodobně jí bude nalezen domov na nějaké hvězdné stanici.“

„Ale co když ji tam nebudou mít rádi?“ Na tohle Spock odpověď neměl. To bylo mimo jeho kompetence. A lhát nesmí.

„S největší pravděpodobností bude odeslána na Nový Vulkán, kde se pokusí získat další jedince jejího druhu, aby mohli obnovit celou rasu.“

„Ale…co když ne? Co když ji někam zavřou?“ Teď Jim zapojil něco, čemu Nyota říká ‚štěněčí pohled‘, začínal chápat, proč.

„Kapitáne, ujišťuji vás, že…“ začal Spock trpělivě vysvětlovat.

„To nemůžeš vědět! Nemůžu… nemůžeme ji na Nový Vulkán dovézt my? Není to zas tak z ruky, jenom maličká odbočka.“ Opět ten prosebný pohled, momentálně znásobený prosebným pohledem malého sehlata.

„Kapitáne, nařízení…“

„Prosím Spocku.“

„Tak dobře,“ povzdechl Spock. Ano povzdechl, teď to opravdu ani jinak nešlo. Navíc Jim je natolik zaměstnán radostnými projevy, že si toho ani nevšiml.

„Ale jen ji dovezeme na Nový Vulkán, kde ji předáme do odborné péče. Bude u vás v kajutě a neodejde z ní.“ 

„Jistě Spocku.“

Pravidla. Pravidla jsou důležitá.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A úplně zbytečná. Což mohl Spock taky jedině očekávat, jde přeci o kapitána. Ten se nikdy nedrží pravidel. Takže jen co Spock skončil s večerní mediací a uchýlil se do ložnice, našel na své posteli sehlata. Který vypadal, že se tam cítí víc než doma a neplánuje brzký přesun. Komandér neváhal a otočil se ke spojovacím dveřím s kapitánovou kajutou. Po zaklepání vešel dovnitř, ale kapitána nikde neviděl. Najednou uslyšel nějaký šramot z ložnice, zamířil tedy tam a naskytl se mu opravdu… nečekaný pohled. Jim byl většinou těla nasoukaný pod postel, jako by tam něco hledal a Spockovi se tak naskytl pohled na kapitánovo pozadí. Velmi esteticky tvarované pozadí. Rychle se ale probral ze zamyšlení (nemohlo to být zasnění, Vulkánci nesní) a upozornil na sebe jemným zakašláním.

„Nepostrádáte něco, kapitáne?“ Jim se rychle snažil dostat z pod postele a ve spěchu se mu podařilo se několikrát praštit do hlavy.

„A co bych měl postrádat, komandére?“ pokusil se Jim o nevinný výraz.

„Třeba sehlata, co je u mě v posteli, přestože jste říkal, že neopustí prostory vaší kajuty.“

„Teoreticky vzato neopustila. Naše kajuty dělí jen spojovací dveře, třeba to nepovažovala za dostatečné oddělení?“ Jim se zářivě usmál a Spock se musel už poněkolikáté podivit nad jeho schopností přicházet s těmi nejneuvěřitelnějšími nápady a výmluvami.

„Dovolím si o tom pochybovat. Pokud byste byl tak laskav a vyzvedl svého nového spolubydlícího…“ Zbytek nechal Spock viset ve vzduchu. Kapitán se mezitím posbíral z podlahy a vyrazil za svou chlupatou přítelkyní, která si mezitím zvládla udělat ve Spockově posteli hnízdo.  
Jakmile se za kapitánem i jeho společnicí zavřely dveře, Spock si ulehčeně oddechl a vyrazil přestlat postel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pozn.: adoptovala jsem myšlenku, že sehlati jako kočky maj různé barvy a jenom samice jsou strakaté :)


	2. Sériový útěkář

Bones šel na snídani v dobré náladě. Veškeré starosti s Jimovým novým chlupatým kamarádem zdárně přehodil na Spocka, ať si s ním dělá starosti ten hobgoblin. Sice to znamená, že Jim bude v rozmrzelý, protože Jim je strašnej měkota a jak vidí štěňátko, tak je konec. Ale tentokrát je bez šance, protože Spock nikdy nedovolí, aby kapitán lodi porušoval pravidla. Nikdy.  
Takže nikdo nebyl víc překvapený než on, když druhý den ráno v jídelně potkal Jima, který zářil, jak kdyby spolkl kostku uranu, následovaného značně rozmrzelým Spockem. Teda aspoň jak jen Vulkánec může být rozmrzelý. Bonse polil pot, tohle nevypadá dobře.  
Měl pravdu.  
Jen si k němu Jim sedl, hned mu začal vyprávět celý úžasný plán o tom, jak najít svému novému chlupatému kamarádovi nový domov, zatímco Spock se jen poraženecky díval do talíře a konverzace se raději neúčastnil. Tohle bude dlouhý let.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Během následujících dvou týdnů se ustálila jakási rutina. Každé ráno vstal Jim jak první, navštívil koupelnu a následně v ní udělal neuvěřitelnou spoušť ve snaze sehlata vykoupat, nebo alespoň vyčesat. Spock vždy v koupelně uklidil, jelikož se mu příčilo nechávat to na ostatních. Následně oba vyrazili na můstek, aby po skončení směny zjistili, že se mládě opět dokázalo přestěhovat do Spockovy kajuty. Opravdu… má vůbec smysl ty dveře zavírat? Někdy se Jim pro mládě zastavil rovnou, někdy se Spock nabídl, že ji pohlídá, aby mohl kapitán věnovat svůj čas byrokracii. Ve skutečnosti, ačkoli by to Spock nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, mu Frufru přirostla k srdci. Frufru…

 _Flashback_  
_„No tak! Stůj klidně! Prosím… Frufru… nezlob a chvilku stůj.“ Spock se trhnutím probral z meditace. Okamžitě hlas identifikoval jako kapitána Kirka a vyhodnotil, že situace nebude akutní. Nicméně bude rozhodně zajímavá. Pomalu tedy vstal a šel se podívat do jejich společné koupelny, co Kapitána tak rozrušilo. To co našel… byla pohroma. Koupelna měla všechny stěny mokré, na zemi ležely chuchvalce pěny, kapitán byl od hlavy až k patě promočený a snažil se udržet na místě mokrou hromadu chlupů, ve kterých (pouze dle barvy) identifikoval nového člena jejich posádky._

_„Kapitáne?“_

_„Ah, Spocku! Trocha pomoci by se hodila…“ poznamenal prosebně Jim. Spock se snažil nenechat se rozptýlit tím, jak moc to Jimovi... teda kapitánovi slušelo._

_„Kapitáne, nevím, jestli jste si toho vědom, ale Vulkán byla pouštní planeta. Což znamená, že voda není běžně k dostání. Ujišťuji vás, že sehlati nejsou velkými milovníky vody. Ostatně jako většina tvorů na Vulkánu.“ Včetně Vulkánců, ale to kapitán vědět nemusí._

_„Ale Frufru potřebuje vykoupat.“_

_„Fru – fru?“_

_„No nějak se musí přece jmenovat a tohle je dobré jméno. Je z jedné staré divadelní hry a zní tak sadce… a ona je sladká! Viď Frufru?“ Spock se to rozhodl v zájmu zachování vlastního rozumu nekomentovat._

_„Doporučuji pak tedy mytí co nejkratší a s co nejmenším množstvím vody.“ Jim se na něj jen bezradně podíval. Spock se nad ním slitoval a šel mu pomoct._

_Konec flashbacku_

Navzdory útěkářským snahám Frufru to vypadalo, že své schopnosti neplánuje použít k prozkoumávání zbytku lodi. Většinou se spokojila s hnízděním u Spocka v posteli nebo přeorganizováním nábytku v kajutě.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Odbočka na Nový Vulkán opravdu nebyla příliš z ruky, hvězdy jim přály a další diplomatická cesta je vedla stejným kvadrantem. Spock byl pevně rozhodnutý, že zastávka tam bude krátká. Nabrat zásoby, zkontrolovat loď, pozdravit otce a nechat se rozmazlovat maminkou…a nechat tam sehlata. Místní zoologická společnost jistě ocení další přírůstek do kolonie. Jenže to má jeden háček. Vlastně dva.  
Za prvé, jak donutit Jima, aby tam Frufru opravdu nechal. Protože jeho slavný kapitán si ji kompletně zamiloval a bere ji jako člena rodiny. Jim vůbec má tendenci ztratit srdce pro roztomilé tvory, ale Frufru byla první, koho si přivedl domů. Tedy pokud nepočítáme kapitánův rodičovský vztah k Pavlovi. Toho si Jim adoptoval hned, jak ho uviděl. Pavel se něčemu takovému nedokázal ubránit a propadl Jimovým pečovatelským tendencím. Když se na jejich vztah podívá kdokoli dneska, uvěřil by, že Jim je Pavlova matka (párkrát už to Pavlovi i vyklouzlo). Matka, protože Jim je příliš kvočna na to, aby byl něčí otec… vědecky ověřeno, Vulkáncem potvrzeno.  
Za druhé, Spock si Frufru taky zamiloval. Ne, že by kdy takový cit přiznal, ale za těch několik týdnů společného bydlení (přiznejme si to, Frufru u něj byla častěji než u Jima v kajutě) si na ni zvykl a dokonce se do svých komnat s koncem každé směny těšil (což nemá vůbec nic co dělat s tím, že s Frufru tam většinou byl i Jim). Představa, že bude nadále cestovat bez ní (a bez Jimovy neustálé přítomnosti) byla čím dál těžší. Do příletu na Nový Vulkán zbývá 6 dní, 15 hodin a 33 minut. Je čas na záložní plán. Ale s tím bude potřebovat pomoct…a na koho jiného se spolehnout než na sebe sama.


	3. Laskavost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně jsem se zařekla přidat každý den jednu kapitolu....to mi to dlouho nevydrželo.

Spock měl pocit, že se mu jeho protějšek pod svou kamennou tváří od srdce směje. Přesto mu videohovor se Starším Spockem přinesl drobnou naději. Sice to bude vyžadovat pečlivé plánování a ne zrovna malou dávku přesvědčování vedení, Spock předpokládal, že šance na úspěch je přibližně 48,7 %. Tedy, existuje způsob jak zvýšit šance na nějakých 73,7 %, ale to by musel udělat něco, co opravdu nechce. 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Opravdu ne. Jenže všechny nařízení, která Spock prozatím prostudoval, jsou mu k něčemu, pokud na oficiální žádosti o povolení pobytu sehlata na palubě nebude razítko. Což o to, potvrzení, že Frufru je ohrožený druh získá snadno (přítomnost na palubě by umožnila zkoumání jejího druhu a po předchozích zkušenost je logické nemít všechny zástupce na jednom místě), ať už od otce nebo Staršího Spocka. Jenže to admiralitě stačit nebude, potřebuje něco, co má větší váhu. A to je přesně ten důvod, proč teď Spock stojí před kanceláří doktora McCoye a snaží se připravit na nadcházející konfrontaci.  
Dřív než se odhodlal k prvnímu kroku, dveře se otevřely a doktor do něj málem vrazil. 

„Spocku? Co potřebuješ? Stalo se něco?“ Je pravda, že doktorovo otázky nejsou nijak překvapivé, Spock se téhle části lodi vyhýbá asi stejně, jako se Jim vyhýbá pravidelným prohlídkám. Což je opravdu hodně.

„Nic se nestalo, doktore. Jen jsem chtěl…“ nádech, výdech. McCoye začala přepadat zlá předtucha. Spock nikdy neusekává věty.

„Jen jsem vás chtěl požádat o laskavost.“ McCoy se nevěřícně díval na Spocka. Tohle musí být vtip a určitě za tím stojí Jim. Ale Vulkánci přece nelžou a navíc Spock by se nikdy nesnížil k něčemu takovýmu. Takže to musí být pravda. Jenže co to může být za laskavost, že s tím Spock přišel za ním?

Jim. Musí jít o Jima. Tohle bude chtít pořádnýho panáka.

„Pojď dovnitř. Na tohle se budu muset napít.“ Leonard se otočil na podpatku a zašel zpět do kanceláře následovaný Vulkáncem. Když se zavřely dveře, doktor zamířil ke stolu, kde si schovával lahev pro situace jako je tahle. Nalil si pořádnou dávku a nabídl i Spockovi, který s díky odmítl. McCoy se na svého návštěvníka zadíval. Spock byl nervózní, pokud se to o tom robotovi vůbec dá říct.

„Tak ven s tím. Co pro tebe může moje maličkost udělat?“

„Potřeboval bych napsat oficiální lékařský posudek.“ Oh, to začíná znít zajímavě.

„A na co by ten posudek měl být?“

„Skutečnost, že přítomnost živých zástupců fauny na palubě zvyšuje psychické pohodlí a morálku posádky,“ vysoukal ze sebe Spock s kamennou tváří a pohledem upřeným kamsi za Leonardovo rameno.

„Jde tu Jimovu kouli chlupů, žejo?“ povzdechl si doktor a nalil si další skleničku. A to ten den začínal tak nudně. Na druhou stranu, možnost sledovat Spocka, jak se snaží…

„Ano.“ Spock nevypadal, že by to chtěl rozvést. Leonard se nedá tak lacino a pobídl ho rukou, aby pokračoval.

„Kapitán k Frufru velmi přilnul a obávám se, jak by její transfer z lodi nesl.“

„Frufru?“

„To je jméno, které vymyslel kapitán.“

„Já vím, ale odkdy to jméno používáš ty?“ Spock neodpověděl, ale trochu zezelenal ve tváři.

„Ooo…“ McCoy měl ve tváři výraz pochopení, které rychle vystřídalo pobavení.

„Doktore…“

„Nezapírej, tobě na Jimovi záleží.“

„Samozřejmě, je to můj kapitán.“

„Víc než jako na kapitánovi, máš ho rád. Romanticky. A dost pravděpodobně máš rád i tu nevycválanou hordu chlupů a zubů. Že mám pravdu?“

„Ano,“ přiznal nakonec neochotně Spock. Zalhat nemůže a vymluvit se nemá jak. A jak předpokládal, byl odměněn doktorovým bouřlivým smíchem.

„Chudáčku, takže emoce dohnaly už i tebe?“ pořád se pochechtával McCoy. „Co ode mě opravdu potřebuješ?“ Spock by se nejraději otočil a odešel, ale potřeboval pomoc.

„Potřebuji posudek, ve kterém by bylo, že Frufru pozvedá morálku posádky a její přítomnost je benefitem. Prošel jsem nařízení Hvězdné flotily, a přestože je zákaz zvířat na palubě jasný, byly uděleny výjimky v případě, kdy šlo o lékařské doporučení. Pokud by na posudku byl podepsán lodní doktor, mohl by zde sehlat zůstat.“ Vysvětlil Spock.

„A Jim by byl šťastný a ty jeho rytířem v nablýskané zbroji. Nechutný…“ zamrmlal McCoy, ale Spock ho jasně slyšel, mít dokonalý sluch je občas na překážku.

„Sice absolutně nechápu, proč to dělám, ale dobře. Potřebuješ k tomu ještě nějaký papíry?“

„Mohl bych k tomu dodat oficiální posudek o ohroženosti jejího druhu, jelikož sehlati se vyskytovali pouze na Vulkánu, ale nemyslím si, že by to bylo něčemu užitečné.“

„Pošli mi ho. Podívám se, co můžu udělat. Ale nedělej si moc naděje, je dost nepravděpodobný, že to povolí.

„Šance je přibližně 73,7 %.“

„Přibližně… ha. Ale mluvíme o Jimovi a jeho vztahu k vedení. Jak jsem říkal, něco zkusím dát dohromady. Až to budu mít hotové, postarám se o to, takže se tím nemusíš zabývat. Jen to neříkej Jimovi, nechci mu dávat zbytečnou naději,“ řekl Leonard a unaveně se opřel v křesle. V hlavě se mu začal rýsovat plán.

„Děkuji ti, Leonarde,“ ozvalo se od Spocka, ale než mohl doktor zareagovat, byl Vulkánec pryč.


	4. Verdikt

A že se o to Leonard postaral. Do příletu na Nový Vulkán zbývalo 1,6 dne a Spock měl na stole oficiální povolení k držení sehlata na palubě. Sice dle propočítané pravděpodobnosti věděl, že šance na úspěch nejsou zanedbatelné, ale i tak neočekával tak dobrý výsledek. Povolení by navíc uděleno na dobu neurčitou, takže se nemusel obávat dalšího vyřizování. Ne, že by se obával, je přece Vulkánec. Zbývalo ale vyřídit ještě něco. Vysvětlit to Jimovi a poděkovat McCoyovi. Zatímco první bude příjemné poslání (už vidí ten zářivý úsměv na Jimově tváři), to druhé znamená, že je doktorovi zavázán a bude mu to předhazováno ještě hodně dlouho. Radši to neodkládat a vyřídit co nejrychleji.

Tentokrát našel McCoye v odpočinkové části lodi. Seděl v klidném rohu místnosti se skleničkou v ruce a PADDem na klíně, evidentně něco četl. Jak se k němu Spock přiblížil, hned k němu zvedl pohled.

„Čekal jsem, kdy se objevíš,“ prohlásil doktor klidně a pokynul rukou ke křeslu naproti. 

„Děkuji,“ řekl tiše Spock, ale doktor poznal, že to myslí opravdu upřímně.

„Oba uděláme cokoli, aby byl Jim šťastný. A ty takhle aspoň získáš bonusové body.“

„Bonusové body?“

„Když Jim zjistí, co jsi pro něj udělal a že si může nechat svého chundelatýho medvídka, budeš jeho hrdina. Rytíř na bílém koni,“ vysvětlil Leonard a potutelně se usmál. Chudák Spock netuší, do čeho jde.

„Sice mám něco, co by se dalo považovat za ekvivalent šlechtického titulu, ujišťuji tě ale, že zástupce rodu equus bílé barvy opravdu nevlastním.“ Na to se doktor jen zasmál.

„Moc dobře víš, co tím myslím. Padne ti do náruče jak dívka v nesnázích. Čert ví, že on je v nesnázích často… No tak, Spocku, vyklop to. Vím, že se chceš zeptat.“ Spock se opět zazelenal a podíval na zem.

„Jak se ti povedlo přesvědčit vedení, aby tu mohla Frufru zůstat na neurčito? Očekával jsem nějakou zkušební dobu a pak další vyjednávání.“ McCoy se na něj samolibě zadíval.

„Sám jsi to řekl. Na lékařské doporučení povoleno, otázkou jen bylo, jak to formulovat. Kdybych to psal obecně, pro dobro posádky, možná bych to uhádal na zkušební dobu. A i tak by to znělo příliš jako snaha povolit někomu mazlíčka. To by nešlo. Takže jsem musel najít lepší důvod. Něco jsem si o sehlatech zjistil… vulkánský endemit, často domestikovaný, dobře reaguje na přítomnost telepatů. Snadno navazují vazby právě díky telepatii. Takže jsem žádost poslal ve tvůj prospěch.“

„Můj? Leonarde?“ Spock vypadal roztomile překvapeně.

„Tvůj. Jsi Vulkánec a po tom, co se stalo s Vulkánem, si každý Vulkánec zaslouží veškerý dostupný komfort, který mu umožní se s tím vyrovnat. Jestli ti pomůže přítomnost tradiční vulkánského mazlíka, budiž. Navíc jsi vědec. Můžeš ji tu zkoumat do sytosti a třeba se ti povede nějak obnovit jejich rasu…a ano vím, že na tom pracují už jiní. Ale tohle admiralitě stačilo. Podepsáno, schváleno, jsi teď majitelem smradlavý koule chlupů. Mě by stačil tribble, ale proti gustu…“ ke konci svého proslovu se Leonard pochechtával. Spock jen zíral. Plán byl…neprůstřelný. 

„Já…“

„Já vím, není zač. Teď běž říct Jimovi dobrou zprávu a oslavte to. Jen mi neříkejte jak. Já budu pokračovat v relaxování, dokud můžu. Ten klid nevydrží dlouho. Ne s Jimem.“ vyhnal doktor Spocka a znovu se začetl.

Posledních několik dnů je skutečně zvláštních. Kdyby Spock věděl, že Vulkánci nesní, řekl by, že se mu to jen zdá.


	5. Posel dobrých zpráv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fuff a fluffity fluffy fluff :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protože nevím, jak na tom zítra budu, rozhodla jsem se douveřejnit dneska všechno. Takže poslední kapitola a pak už jen epilog :)

Když Spock dorazil do své kajuty, nenašel tam ani Jima, ani Frufru, což bylo víc než zvláštní. Oba se nacházeli v posledních dnech v jeho komnatách po každé směně. Navíc na druhé straně koupelny, kde je Jimova kajuta, bylo podezřelé ticho. To nikdy nevěstí nic dobrého. Když Spock otevřel dveře (na ťukání nikdo neodpovídal), našel Jima schouleného na posteli s Frufru v náručí. Byl to neskutečně smutný pohled. Jim měl zarudlé oči a Frufru vydává zvuky připomínající předení, který sehlati vydávají, když se snaží uklidnit své mladé. Frufru za dobu svého pobytu na palubě Enterprise vyrostla, takže teď už zabírala velkou část postele.

„Kapitáne?“ Jim se ani nepohnul.

„Jime.“

„Já to nedokážu, Spocku.“ Jimův hlas zněl zlomeně.

„Já vím, Jime…“ Jim nenechal Spocka domluvit a nešťastně pokračoval. Hlas tlumený jak měl hlavu zabořenou do srsti Frufru.

„Já jí tam nedokážu nechat. Ona tam bude nešťastná, zvykla si tady, tam to nezná. Spocku, nešlo by to nějak? Prosím?“ poslední slovo vzlyknul. Spock si sednul na kraj postele a začal hladit Frufru mezi ušima (občas zavadil o Jimovu ruku, ale kdo by se o tom zmiňoval).

„Šlo, Jime.“ Jim zvedl hlavu a s očima plnýma naděje se zadíval na Spocka.

„Spocku?“ 

„Kontaktoval jsem vedení a povedlo se mi s pomocí dojednat, aby tady Frufru mohla zůstat.“ Spock se usmál, skutečně usmál.

„Opravdu?“

„Opravdu. Bude registrovaná na mě, jako součást lékařského sboru. Jejím úkolem bude udržovat morálku posádky. A mou, jelikož jsme oba součástí ohroženého druhu jedné planety.“ Jim pustil Frufru a skočil Spockovi kolem krku. Po chvíli objímání se odtáhl a zadíval Spockovi do tváře. Jim měl v očích tolik radosti, že se Spock prostě nemohl neusmát. Kromě Jima tu nikdo, kdy by ho viděl, takže na tom stejně taky nezáleželo. 

„Jime?“

„Děkuju, Spocku!“ vyrazil ze sebe Jim a pak Spocka políbil. Spock strnul a chvíli nereagoval. Jim se mezitím odtáhl a úplně rudý se zadíval dolu na Frufru, která zatím zabrala většinu postele.

„Já… promiň, to jsem neměl. Už … už se to nebude opakovat.“ Najednou Jim ucítil dotek. Spock zvedl Jimovi bradu, aby se mu podíval do očí.

„Co kdybych řekl, že chci, aby se to opakovalo?“

„Ty… ty chceš?“ Jim chytil Spocka za ruku a přidržel si ji u tváře.

„Já chci už hodně dlouho, ale nikdy jsem nenašel odvahu doufat,“ vysvětlil Spock a užíval si příval Jimových emocí, který cítil přes jejich dotek.

„Hodně? Žádná čísla, pane Spocku?“ pošťuchoval Jim.

„3,7 roku.“

„Ale to je začátek naší mise? Já myslel, že jsi byl s Nyotou…“

„Nyota a já jsme ukončili náš vztah před tím, než začala naše pětiletá mise, ale zůstali jsme přáteli.“

„Takže celou tu dobu…“

„Celou tu dobu.“ Najednou Spock znejistěl.

„Znamená to tedy, že jsi svolný k romantickému vztahu, Jime?“

„Já jsem svolný k víc než jen vztahu,“ mrknul na Spocka, kterému zezelenaly tváře a uši. „Ale vztah zní skvěle.“

„Měl by ses přichystat na cestu dolu na Nový Vulkán. Otec i můj protějšek vyjádřili své přání setkat se s tebou, a s Frufru,“ změnil Spock téma.

„Oni ví o Frufru?“

„Pomohli mi spolu s Leonardem získat povolení pro její pobyt na palubě.“

„Kolik máme času, než musíme být v transportéru?“ zeptal se Jim se zvláštní jiskrou v oku.

„3,2 hodiny než se dostaneme na orbitu,“ odpověděl zmateně Vulkánec.

„Tak to máme víc než dost času oslavovat našeho nového člena rodiny,“ řekl Jim a oba se podívali na spícího sehlata. Spock pak svůj pohled přesunul na kapitána. Opět ho chytil za tvář, otočil ho k sobě a jemně políbil. Jim se nenechal zaskočit a polibek mu vášnivě opětoval. Oba byli tak zaměstnaní, že si ani nevšimli, že si málem lehli na Frufru. Ta se pohoršeně ozvala, seskočila z postele a uraženě odkráčela do Spockovy kajuty. Zatímco ti dva pokračovali v oslavách.


	6. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A je tady konec. Kapitoly sice nebyly dlouhý, ale na to, že to mělo být cosi kraťoučkého na smlsnutí...
> 
> Hezkou zábavu

Frufru se na Enterprise zabydlela rychle. Když už nemusela být zavřená v Jimově (a Spockově) kajutě, věnovala většinu svého času obchůzkám po lodi nebo hlídáním můstku. Což většinou znamenalo, že si vybrala oběť, která ji musela drbat. Ne že by to posádka považovala za mučení. Dokonce i Spock se nechal veřejně vidět, jak se s Frufru tulí. Všichni považovali Frufru za roztomilého člena rodiny. Pravda, při své velikosti vypadala trochu děsivě, ale uvnitř měla pořád duši zvědavého mláděte. 

Jim a Spock už oslavili druhé výročí svatby (jak lidské, tak vulkánské) a byli spokojeni se svou malou rodinou sestávající z přerostlého medvídka a jejich neoficiálně adoptivního syna Pavla. Nikoho moc nepřekvapilo, když Pavel začal Spocka uctívat (přiznejme si to, párkrát mu to oslovení „tati“ ujelo i na můstku). Při jeho vztahu k Jimovi se to dalo jen očekávat. Co ale nikdo neočekával, byl pasažér navíc poté, co se Pavel vrátil z konference. Materializoval se na transportéru a pevně svíral, světe div se, dobře odrostlého sehlata. Jim a Spock jen zírali, i když Spock to líp skrýval.

„Podívejte, co jsem našel! Byl tam tak sám, opuštěný. Nemohl jsem ho tam nechat!“ Vysvětloval rychle nadšeny Pavel. Oči doširoka otevřené, prosebný štěněčí pohled v očích.

„Bude to skvělý kamarád pro Frufru! Jmenuje se Ivan.“ Jim se začal smát. Smál se tak, až se musel přidržet zdi. Když se trochu uklidnil, řekl Pavlovi: „Musíš přesvědčit tady Spocka.“ Pavel se s nadějí otočil na Spocka.

„Prosím Spocku.“

„…“

„Prosím. Budu se o něj starat. Prosím, tati.“

„Tak dobře,“ povzdechl Spock. Ani veškerá jeho vulkánská logika neměla šanci při konfrontaci s Pavlovým prosebným pohledem. Otočil se a vyšel ven z místnosti, zatímco za ním se ozývaly výkřiky nadšení a předení. Už teď věděl, kdo se o nový přírůstek do rodiny bude starat. A o všechny další přírůstky, protože Spock moc dobře věděl, jak tohle dopadne.  
Je přece Vulkánec a Vulkánec se nikdy nemýlí.

_End_


End file.
